To get to where we are
by onli rex-e
Summary: Through all the troubles, pain and love, watch as Alec and Max grow to love one anotheras they run T.C. MA & OCZane. AN:I solemnly swear there will be Logan bashing! Buwahahaha!


**Disclaimer: Do not own coz if i did iI'd be writing episodes not fanfic **

"Status report Dix" Max ordered, they were currently holding a meeting at H.Q in Max's office.

Glancing around the room she was quiet proud of her work for the last year. Several X5s were roles to represent, so that the work needed to be done around Terminal City could be organized and equally heard.

"We need to build up security on the computers. Eyes only has hacked into our computers" Dix said bluntly feeling a slight pang of guilt when Max winced.

Eyes only, the underground hacker who _used _to support the transgenic cause had turned coats and stopped helping them merely ignoring them. Logan Cale, who had so graciously supported them had given up when Max told him she no longer loved him and had started to feed the government information on them.

"What do you need?" Max sighed slumping slightly.

"Hackers, we need Manticore hackers" Dix said looking at everyone's face expectantly.

"Don't we have anyone here?" Max asked confused.

"Yes," Alec said slowly "but we already tried to use them, it didn't work since their not the hackers we need."

"Who then?" Max snapped her patience wearing thin.

"Your unit," Alec explained "had a hacker, 205, he was one of the best hackers Manticore had before you escaped, and we need him because he's probably the last hacker."

"Why? What happened to the others?" Max demanded.

"They were all killed," Gem said quietly "after one completed a mission involving hacking into the government's files. Manticore figured them a threat."

Max was shell-shocked "They were murdered?" it was more of statement to herself then anything.

Max snapped out of her spell and turned to them "Anyone else you may know that had survived?"

"There was one" Dix said "But she could be dead."

"Who god damn it?" Max barked.

"She was the one who completed the mission, we're not sure she survived," Alec said with a scowl "Manticore had guarded with five X4 guards at all times, she was the one who encrypted all the files."

"I need a designation or at least a name Alec" Max said angrily.

"648" Dix said.

Max's eyes widened and a smile broke out onto her face "Is there anything else?"

"No" Alec said slowly a smile lighting his handsome features because Max was happy.

"Well get back to work" Max snapped but everyone could see she was happy "Alec, Dix, you stay."

As the other transgenics exited Alec asked "Care to share why bitch Max has gone all cheerful? Cause it's really freaking me out."

This earned him a slap on his shoulder but Max's smile didn't faze " I know where she is, she's with my brother Zane."

"What?!" Alec and Dix shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alec said.

"I didn't know, I didn't even know Zane was a hacker let alone 648" Max snapped her mood returning to normal.

"There together?" Dix said, they knew what she meant.

"They're not a couple" Max corrected.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Alec asked.

"When I went for a week" Max said brushing the subject aside and bringing out her mobile "I'll be gone a while ."

* * *

Four months had passed since Max left T.C to find the hackers, some residents had even given up she would return since no contact from her was heard. 

But many believed her to return though their hope was waning thin when another month passed, five months and not a single call or message.

"Sweetie! Come quick Dix wants you, being T.C's leader" Anya purred in what she thought was a seductive voice but the sound grated at Alec's sensitive hearing. She was a pretty blonde with large _assets_ and blue eyes. She was like all Manticore, good looking but she wasn't gorgeous like Max, she didn't have the passion, nor did she have the brains. Alec knew he could do better but no other X5 woman would sleep with him, they all fell for his charms but their respect for their leader Max, over ruled their desires. Alec had asked why it had to do with Max but none would answer him until Gem had finally answered his question.

"_I don't understand Gem," Alec said, he had often come to her, being the closest X5 female to him "None of them will sleep with me." _

_He winced at the harshness of his own words, he seemed as if he just wanted to bed 'em and leave 'em._

"_What do you mean?" Gem asked, she knew very well but she wanted to hear it from his mouth._

"_They all won't sleep with me because of Max" Alec said running a hand through his dark blonde hair before smirking "even when she's not here she's scaring away my dates."_

"_You're saying women won't sleep with you because Max is scaring them away?' Gem laughed "even though she's not here?"_

"_What?!" Alec said before groaning knowing she was twisting his words "No…I… she… I don't know."_

_Gem laughed at the man who was so dense of his emotions. _

"_Think of it this way Alec" Gem explained "Women don't want seconds. If we have something, we want all of it."_

"_What are you saying?" Alec questioned unsure what the X5 was getting at._

"_Women don't want half a heart" _

_Alec let the words sink in and his eyes widened "Are you saying people think I love Max?"_

"_People know you love Max" Gem corrected then added as an after thought "they also think Max loves you too."_

"_What?!" Alec said standing up ready to beat the ones who thought that to a bloody pulp._

"_Sit down" Gem snapped causing him sit down instantly._

"_Why would people think they know I'm in love with Max and they think Max is in love with me?" Alec said clearly confused how the transgenics had come to that conclusion._

"_They _know_ you love Max, otherwise why else would you be so close to someone?" Gem stated "Why would you go out of your way to anger her but then go through the same trouble to please her?"_

_Alec was silent 'why do I do that?' he thought but refused to believe what his heart was telling him._

"_And with Max?" he asked instead._

_Gem smiled obviously liking what she was going to say "She spends more passion arguing with you and saving your ass more than she does looking for a way to be with Logan."_

"_That's because, one, there's a virus and two, he's outside the fence because the biotoxins will eventually kill him" Alec pointed out._

"_Every transgenic here knows if she used half the energy she uses on you to finding the cure for the virus and having him here she could do it" Gem simply before going to Eve her daughter and leaving Alec to his thoughts._

_Every resident in T.C knew that when Max realised Alec loved her, her heart would be in danger… of falling in love too._


End file.
